Stir Crazy
by NarakuBabe
Summary: Wolfwood and Vash are left alone while the girls go shopping. They must stay in the house the whole day. With nothig to do will they go stir crazy? UPDATED chapter 2 added!I revised chapter 2!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Trigun. Please no flames! There may be some OOCness. I don't really have a lot of writing experience under my belt yet, but I am working on writing stories.

Stir Crazy

Chapter 1: Boredom Sets In

It was an early Saturday mourning and Meryl and Milly had decided that they would go clothes shopping. As you know insurance girls lead a very dull existence so a little shopping could surely brighten it up. Meryl had made it very clear to the Vash and Wolfwood, not to cause any trouble while she was gone. That meant they would have to spend the whole day in the tiny apartment they shared.

Five minuets after Meryl and Milly left, Vash and Wolfwood were sprawled on the floor moaning the word bored.

"Vash…I am so bored…I think I am going to die!"

"Well what am I going to do about it? I am dieing from lack of donuts!"

"Think of something other than food, Spiky!"

"I am trying! Wait who are you calling Spiky, Preacher man!"

"Wanna fight, **Spiky**!"

"No wait Wolfwood! I think the boredom has gone to our heads. We are going to go stir crazy!( Vash runs around in circles panicking)

"Get a hold of yourself man! (grabs Vash and slaps him) Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, now listen up! I have an idea"

"What is it? Does it involve food!"

"No you bonehead! It involves an all out water gun show down!"

" I like this idea, but won't Meryl be pissed when she finds out what we have done?"

"Oh well, she'll have to deal with it."

"OO? Are you crazy! She'll have your head on a plater."

"Just come on! Are you a baby? She's not your mom! She has no control over you or me."

"I guess you do have a point…but she does look a lot like my mom"

"You scare me Tongari, you really do."

""

"You can stop smiling now, Vash"

"Let's play water guns!(strikes a pose)"

"All right!"

" Wolfwood were are we gonna get water guns? And were are we gonna play! Water guns is an outside game."

"Just leave it up to me Vash. I happen to have two water guns and we can play right here in the living room."

"The living room! Are you on something? Meryl will slaughter us!"

"Stop being such a baby and let the fun begin!"

So with that said Wolfwood ran out of the living room and went to get the water guns from his and Vash's room. When he returned he gave one of the guns to Vash and the game was on!

**Next Chapter: Watery Revenge! Coming Soon.**

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I am working on it! So if you would please review and tell me what to work on, I would most appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Watery Revenge

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter (jumps up and down) I am so happy! Keep the reviews coming! I got a great one! I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. **

**Watery Revenge!**

The water gun fight had begun. Wolfwood was currently kicking Vash's ass! As he shot the cold liquid at Vash he ran and ducked behind various chairs. Vash was running all over the place knocking things over and bumping his head on the walls. The two were soaked down to the bone with water…and that's not all that was wet. The whole living looked like it had been flooded out.

Vash quickly ducked behind the coach that sat in the middle of the room, barley missing the shot from Wolfwood's water gun. Vash shot at Wolfwood and hit him square in the chest.

"Shit man! That was cold."

"Duh! It is water Wolfwood." Vash said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Shut up."

After that brief conversation the water fight continued. As the water gun fight reached its end Wolfwood and Vash heard a car pull up to the front of the house. Now they began to panic. They knew that the only people who had a car they knew were Meryl and Milly.

"Vash man what are we gonna do! She's gonna flip."

Vash looked around the soaked room and than at Wolfwood. Then he made a mad dash for the door. Unfortunately he was to late. Meryl and Milly had already opened the door.

Meryl walked into the living room and looked around. Her blood was boiling when she saw what they had done. She noticed two water guns on the floor. She slowly looked from them to Vash and then Wolfwood.

"What have you done?" she asked throw-gritted teeth.

Vash was the first to speak. He didn't say much though.

"Eep"

"Well! What the hell did you guys do! DO I HAVE TO BABY SIT YOU ALL THE TIME?"

"We um…had a water gun fight Meryl. Heh Heh." Vash answered. He was litterly quaking in his boots.

With that said Meryl walked right up to him and Wolfwood. She looked them straight in the eyes. Slowly Meryl knelt down and picked something off the floor. It was a water gun!

"You guys are so immature! So I will have to deal with you like this!"

She shot at Vash and Wolfwood with the gun. One shot hit Vash in the eyes.

"Ahhhh! My eyes! WTF?"

"Whatch it Meryl! What are you doing?"

Meryl didn't stop just then she still had some water left. This left over water she emptied out on Wolfwood.

Later that night

Meryl, Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash were sitting around in the now dry living room. Doing nothing really.

"Hey Wolfwood?"

"What Vash?"

"I was wondering something. If we live in a dessert and we eat fish…then were do the fish come from?"

"Um…Vash I think that some things are better left unanswered."

"What the hell are we eating Wolfwood!"

"Donno, but I don't eat fish…sooo…I don't care. ( takes out a cigaret)"

"Why do ya smoke Wolfie?" asked Milly

"Wolfie? Don't ever call me that again."

"Okay Wolfie!"

"Milly…"

After that weird moment everyone decided to head of to bed. Everyone except Vash. He wanted to watch Mad TV.

Until next time.!

**TO BE CONTINUED Coming Up:Mad TV Madness!**

**A/N: Still short and the ending was corny. I AM NOT GOOD AT ENDINGS. Please review.**


	3. Party Surprizes

MAD TV MADNESS

Disclaimer: trigun does not belong to me, and never will (**cries) **

A/N: wow it's taken so long to update, like a year I think, but I've had serious writers block, so please forgive me!

Vash sat on the couch watching mad TV.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Vash slowly edged off the couch and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello there Vash it's me Knives."

Vash was freaked out by the mention of the name, he fainted, and luckily wolfwood walked in just in time to ketch him.

"VASH! You bone head! Get up!" He yelled.

Vash began to slowly regain his consciousness.

"Huh? What? What happened? Ow my head hurts."

"You fainted! Geez."

"Oh man! My brother Knives is still on the phone!"

"WHAT!"

Quickly Vash grabbed the phone and answered Knives calls to him through the receiver.

"HELLO! Why are you calling!"? Vash said kind of panicking and biting his nails at the same time. Vash and Knives aren't really a close nit family.

"Why am I calling? Am I to late for the party? I had to pick up Legato and Elendira."

"PARTY!" Vash yelled into the phone. "What party!"

" The party that insurance agent invited me to."

Vash hit the floor. Wolfwood confused and scared by hat he saw asked what happened, upon hearing the news, they screamed them fainted.

5 minutes later

The insurance girls walk in.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" yelled meryl.

" I think they fainted Meryl!"

Quickly they went to get water and through it on them.

……………………………………………………………………END

HMMMMMMMMM, WAT WILL THE REACATION BE OF THE COLD WATER TO VASH AND WOLFWOOD'S FACES! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!

To short I know, and u waited a whole year 


End file.
